


Transformation

by Wickedhorserider2012



Series: Heaven's Day [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedhorserider2012/pseuds/Wickedhorserider2012
Summary: 12/20/2017 ~~~ I am going to be hitting the pause button on this fic indefinitely in light of what has happened this week in respect for Jonghyun, the members of SHINee, his family, and his friends. I am a Shawol before anything else. I am beyond myself and may not be ready to continue this story for a while. I am sorry to all of my readers and I hope you can understand. If anyone ever wants to talk just let me know <3_______________________________________________________________________________________________Here we are! Part 4!! I am on a role recently! The smut is back! YAHOO! lol But this time it focuses less on the BDSM scene and more on A/B/O dynamics. I promise we'll get back to the club eventually! I hope you all enjoy! Much love <3





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> 12/20/2017 ~~~ I am going to be hitting the pause button on this fic indefinitely in light of what has happened this week in respect for Jonghyun, the members of SHINee, his family, and his friends. I am a Shawol before anything else. I am beyond myself and may not be ready to continue this story for a while. I am sorry to all of my readers and I hope you can understand. If anyone ever wants to talk just let me know <3  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Here we are! Part 4!! I am on a role recently! The smut is back! YAHOO! lol But this time it focuses less on the BDSM scene and more on A/B/O dynamics. I promise we'll get back to the club eventually! I hope you all enjoy! Much love <3

Tao reached out his long fingers, running them down in the inside of Taemin’s thigh. The red head winced. “Is everything okay Tae?” He asked, concerned. “You haven’t been yourself since Friday…” 

It was now Sunday. Taemin had spent Friday night at the pack house, at the bedside of the strange arrival. Once they had been able to calm him down, they had taken him upstairs to the spare bedroom to rest. Jaejoong tended to his wounds as he suppressed growls low in his chest. Jaejoong smiled through it all, giggling at the boy as if he were assumed by an irritated young pup. Taemin sat next to him, reaching out. The boy stared at him, snorted, but allowed Taemin to place his hand in his. Their eyes widened as they took in each other. Jaejoong noticed but said nothing. 

So there he sat, all night, comforting the dark eyed boy from his dreams. 

Here he was now, splayed out underneath Tao, uninterested in the soft touches and rough kisses the boy was offering. “Yeah” he dazed off, “I’m alright.” Sitting up he grabbed his shirt from the floor, pulling it over his head, “I’m just not feeling particularly sexy tonight.” Tao nodded and pulled him into a hug, “That’s alright Taemin, maybe next time?” The older boy nodded.

Getting up and pulling on his jeans all he could think about was the boy laying alone in bed at the pack house. His dark eyes, the sparkling flecks of black. He longed to return to his bedside. But why? He asked himself, why had he seen those eyes before?

His phone buzzed on the bedside table.

Jaejoong: Hey Taemin! Changmin and Junsu have their first shift tonight at midnight. My babies are all grown up ;;;;;;(((((( 

Taemin rolled his eyes and smiled, always the drama queen. 

Jaejoong: We were wondering if you would like to come along and watch, it might be helpful for you. 

Taemin didn’t even hesitate, knowing he would be able to see the boy.

Taemin: I would be honored. Be there in 15. 

Sticking his phone in his back pocket he turned to Tao and pecked him softly on the lips, “ I gotta go, see you tomorrow in class?” Tao nodded, “I’ll bring you a latte. I assume you’re off to wherever you were on Friday.” Taemin bit his lip. “Its okay! You don’t have to tell me anything until you’re ready. Just be safe.” Tao smiled. The red head nodded and rushed out the front door.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Junsu moaned as Changmin ran his tongue along the column of his neck and down to his collarbone, nibbling gently at his skin, “You’re such a good pup to your alpha” he groaned. 

Changmin chuckled, “I’m not your’s yet alpha” He strung out the last word, moving upwards and breathing against Junsu’s lips. The alpha snarled, flipping them over, “You’re a brat you know that?” He smirked.  
“You were just telling me how good I am to you” Changmin stuck his tongue out. Junsu growled, low and possessive, “Mmmm you’re gonna pay for that snark tonight” he bit down gently on Changmin’s smooth neck. The beta moaned and threw his head back, but froze as a thought crossed his mind. Junsu continued to kiss at his skin until he noticed the pause in his breathing. “Is everything alright?” 

The brown hair boy sat up, looking his lover in the eye, “Junsu” he started, “I just had a thought…” The blonde pulled him up against his chest as they moved to sit against the head of the bed. “Please do share” 

“What if…” Changmin paused, his nerves about the shift tonight coming back to the surface now that he wasn’t lost in shared pleasure with his best friend. 

“I know that tonight, after our first run, you want to mark me…” Changmin trailed off, rubbing his head up against his future mate’s chest. His alpha hummed. “I know usually the alpha marks his mate and not the other way around…what if…”

“Do you want to mark me Changmin?” Junsu spoke affectionately. Changmin swallowed, “I want you to mark me too, maybe we can both do it?” Junsu smiled, “I would love that Changmin, the whole world to know that we belong to each other” They leaned in to kiss slowly, full of love and hope for the future they had together. 

“You know” Junsu broke off, smirking, “I wholeheartedly plan on fucking you into the dirt tonight, but if you wanted…” he paused, watching his beta’s eyes widen, “You can fuck me too.” Changmin stopped breathing, usually alphas refused the idea of being submissive in any manner, but not Junsu, his best friend, his alpha. He smiled and rumbled in his chest.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Taemin knocked frantically at the front door of the pack house, out of breath from running the six blocks from Tao and Luhan’s apartment. Yunho swung open the door and snorted, “Come in.”

Walking through the hallway and towards the kitchen in the back of the house Taemin found Changmin and Junsu standing next to the counter engaged in conversation. He smiled, the boy’s fingers were interlaced, they were looking at each other with all the love in the world. 

“Hey Taemin” Changmin called, “Thanks for coming!” The boy beamed. “Yeah” the red head responded, “Although, I don’t really know what I’m here for” he laughed nervously, glancing behind him towards the stairs up to the bedroom. 

Junsu and Changmin looked at one another. “Well” Junsu started, “You still have about fifteen minutes before everything starts” Taemin nodded, “Go see him” 

The red head threw the boys a look of thanks and bounded towards the stairs, not stopping until he was softly pushing open the door to the spare room. The boy was laying on his side, his back to Taemin. He had yet to say a word to anyone. 

Taemin shut the door behind him, admiring the softness of the boys light brown hair, the tan color of his neck peaking above the old t-shirt Jaejoong had given him to wear. His color had started to come back since he was healing. He no longer looked on the brink of death. His breathing was shallow and rhythmic. 

“Hey” Taemin called softly, the boy didn’t stir. He walked forward, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching out to place his hand on the boy’s shoulder, he stiffened. “Sorry” retracting his hand. “I just wanted to see how you are doing” 

The boy rolled over, blinking open his eyes and drawing the corner of his lip back, snarling. “Hey” Taemin said softly, staring again, into the boys eyes. “I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable…I can just…” he started to stand and was surprised when the boy reached out, closing his fingers around his wrist. Electricity shot up his arm, he gasped and turned back. “Wait” the boy’s voice, husky, quiet. Taemin sat back down, the boy kept a grip on his wrist. 

“Okay” Taemin responded in awe. The boy’s skin was so soft. He traced the fading bruises on the boys arms and up to his face with his gaze, settling again on his eyes. They stared at each other until the boy spoke again, “You” he whispered, “your eyes” Taemin’s breath caught, he nodded, “Your eyes” he responded. 

The boy slowly sat up, coming face to face with Taemin. “What’s your name?” He asked. 

The red head smiled at the boy’s tousled hair and reached out to smooth it, he recoiled. “Oh I’m sorry…um…” 

“No, no…it’s okay” the boy responded, moving closer again.

“I’m Taemin” the boy nodded and smiled softly, “I like that name.” Taemin blushed. “I’m Jongin”

Taemin whispered the name to himself, feeling it roll off his tongue. “I like your name too.” Jongin’s cheeks colored. They sat for a moment looking at one another until the door creaked open and Jaejoong popped his head in. 

“Taemin?” He asked, visibly surprised when he saw the other boy, sitting up in bed, holding onto Taemin’s wrist. He smiled, “Feeling better are we?” Jongin bit his lip, releasing Taemin’s wrist and falling back into bed. Taemin cleared his throat. 

“Come on then pup” Jaejoong coaxed, “the festivities are about to begin.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Here he was again, tossing the now frozen dirt with his toes, back in the same clearing near the stream he had been at just a couple days ago. He took a deep breath and looked up, seeing his future mate standing there with him, reaching out his hand. 

“Alright everyone” Yunho smiled, “Thank you for coming! This is the first time we have had a first shift in our pack so we don’t have any strict traditions. Therefore, we have left it up to the boys how they want to handle it.” 

“Usually” Jaejoong began, “the parent’s of the pup would have something to say, but as we are a pack of mostly orphans I have taken on that role.” Yunho chuckled and slapped his mate on the ass, he yelped. Everyone laughed. Jaejoong cleared his throat, and turned to Changmin and Junsu. 

“Changmin” he began, “I remember the day you were born. We were so excited to bring you into our home and when your parent’s left all I wanted was to hide you from the world. I have watched you grow into a wonderfully kind, even if you don’t always show it, handsome, young man and I can’t wait for you to experience the joys that shifting can bring, as well as having a mate.” He smiled, turning to Junsu, “Junsu. I remember the day you were born, coincidently the same day as your best friend. You were dropped on our doorstep, a newborn wolf pup. The joy of welcoming Changmin was muddled with concern at first, but the moment we set you in the crib with him, you lit up and you both have been tied at the hip ever since. It is only fitting that you would choose one another to spend your nights with, and yes, “he turned back to Changmin, “we can all hear you through the walls” both of them blushed, “but” he continued, “we couldn’t be happier for you, and honestly I’m excited to add another sexually active mated pair to the pack, it only increases the fun” he winked. 

“Alright everyone” Yumho moved forward, drawing his mate close and addressing the entirety of the pack, including Taemin. “As some of you have never been witness to a first shift I must warn you, especially Taemin, who has never seen any shift. It can seem quite brutal and painful. I promise all of you that the boys will be bounding off into the woods before you know it. As for you two, please be back to the house by sunrise.” The boys nodded and released one another, taking a step back. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Taemin watched wide eyed as the boys stripped off their clothing and stepped away from the rest of the pack. They turned to face one another, “Take a deep breath” Junsu called to his mate and Changmin nodded, “You ready?” 

He watched as their forms began to contort, bones cracked, and cries of pain rung out between the trees. Taemin swallowed. He couldn’t take his eyes away but the sight was brutal, inhuman. A snarl erupted as in the place of Junsu stood a large white wolf. He shook out his fur and yapped playfully, spinning in a circle and bowing. A returned yelp came from the side where Changmin had stood, now there was a wolf equal in size in Junsu, but dark brown with striking green eyes. 

Chatter erupted. Taemin watched as the wolves circled one another. Yunho chuckled to himself and quieted down the crowd. “For the sake of our visitor who is not a part of the pack and cannot hear the thoughts of our new wolves, they are both doing just fine, impatient actually, if Junsu’s pheromones aren’t a telltale of what tonight is going to bring for them then I don’t know what is.” Suddenly the large white wolf pounced on Yunho, tackling him to the ground. The head alpha laughed and pushed him off, “alright, alright you two, go on ahead, and Junsu, you’re lucky I’m in a good mood tonight. Otherwise I would have shifted and slammed you to the ground for that display of dominance.” The white wolf sank back, bowing respectfully before turning and barking at Changimin. 

Taemin watched as they ran off into the woods. Sniffing the air he could smell the sweet musky pheromones that Yunho had been talking about. Junsu smelt of mint and chocolate, it tickled at his sinuses and he snorted. He felt a growl begin to form low in his chest, his eyes widened as he watched the back legs of the white woof disappear into the night. He stumbled forward a step.

Yunho came up beside him. “How are you doing?” Taemin turned around and licked his lips. Yunho chuckled, “Smells good does he?” Taemin blushed and shook his head, “Uh” 

“No need to worry” he wrapped his arm around Taemin’s shoulders, “Junsu is an alpha. His pheromones will affect any omega. Even a beta like Changmin, if they are mated. I’m sure they are going to have a fun night.” He winked and released the younger, wandering back over to console his mate who was a mess from a combination of pride and new alpha pheromones. 

Taemin reveled in the moment. Feeling this body go warm and enjoying the comfort he felt from being surrounded by the pack. As people began meandering back towards the house he remembered Jongin and snapped back to reality, making his way back up to the boy’s room. He found him there, asleep, and decided to crawl in next to him. Soon enough the snoozing boy took him into his arms and held him close. Here Taemin felt safer than anywhere else in the world.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

As they walked back to the house Yunho inquired about the new arrival. “How is he?” He asked

“I’m honestly not sure. I saw them, Taemin and him, together today. They were sitting in bed together. I think he spoke to Taemin” Jaejoong sighed. The alpha nodded. 

“It’s so strange” Jaejoong continued, “Their auras are so similar. Again, it’s like he’s one of us, but not?” Yunho nodded again, “I’ve been talking to Key the last couple days. I sent him and Jonghyun out to the country side to do some research. They should be back next week. Until then we have to just continue as normal. The boy should be feeling better soon, hopefully we can get him to eat something.” 

Jaejoong remained silent, wondering. 

“How is Onew?” Yunho changed the subject. Jaejoong smiled, “He’s hanging in there! The pups should be here any day now. I can’t wait to have more babies to love.” Jaejoong beamed, Yunho chuckled. “You should probably leave some room for Minho and Onew” The omega stuck out his tongue and took off towards the house. Yunho rolled his eyes, Jaejoong really was a big kid at heart. 

“Come and get me big alpha” the yelled. Yunho growled and took off after his lover. “Be careful love, you don’t want me to have to punish you.” He caught up, grabbing Jaejoong’s upper arm, “Maybe I do” he breathed before leaning up and capturing his mate in a searing kiss. 

“Junsu’s pheromones got you all hot and bothered my little pup?” He kissed down the side of Jaejoong’s neck, “Mmmm he did smell good. But you smell better” he gasped. 

“At least make it back into the house” Minho yelled from the porch and they all laughed, returning to warmth of their home.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

Junsu took the lead, winding them through the trees and over streams, across grasslands and over the hillside. There he found a small den, nestled in the side of the hill.

Changmin felt the wind whip through his fur. He looked to the sky and howled. Smiling when his alpha joined in from up ahead. He sniffed the air, locating that sickly sweet scent of mint and chocolate his alpha left behind. He knew that the moment his mate claimed him that scent would become overpowering. It wouldn’t trigger a heat, like with an omega, but it would make him long for the touch of his alpha. He wondered if he smelt like anything. Beta’s usually didn’t give off much of a scent, but his mate should be able to smell him. 

Trotting up to the entrance of the den he poked his head in to see Junsu back in human form, rearranging furs that were laid out along the cave floor. He glanced up and beckoned him forward, “I had Jaejoong put these out here yesterday.” Changmin felt his bones rearrange as he shifted back to two legs. He shivered against the cool breeze. “Come here” his alpha called, patting the furs beside him. 

They snuggled up and watched the cave entrance as the snow fell under the moonlight. Junsu’s above average body heat helped to ease the chill. “I love you” Junsu whispered against his skin, pulling him back around to face him. They stared at one another. “How do you feel?” Changmin asked, knowing the first shift could be incredibly intense for an alpha. “I’m great” Junsu replied, licking his lips, “To be honest though…your warm body pressed up against mine…” he trailed off, “You smell so good Su” Changmin ran his nose up his mate’s neck, “I want to” he stopped, licking at Junsu’s jugular. 

“Do it” Junsu growled, tipping his head back, “Claim me Changmin.” The beta swallowed, “you’re sure? You don’t want to go first?” 

“Oh believe me” Junsu snarled, “the second you sink your teeth into my skin I won’t be able to stop myself from flipping you over and sinking mine deep into your neck.” 

Changmin moaned, shifting so he was hovering above his soon to be mate, breathing in his scent and leaned forward. Licking a stripe up along his jugular he took a deep breath and bit down on the left side of his neck, below the pack bite Yunho had given him years prior. 

Junsu let out a cry of pain that quickly turned into a rumbling groan. Blood flooded Changmin’s mouth and he moaned, licking at the wound and suckling at his new mate’s neck. Before he could begin to do anything else he was slammed down against the cave floor. Junsu threaded his finger’s through his hair and pulled back, exposing his beta’s tan neck. “Changmin” he growled. The beta became jelly beneath his alpha, whimpering at the power behind his words, even as a beta he could feel the pure desire his mate radiated. 

“Make me yours” he growled in return, wrapping his arms around his alpha and pulling him close at the same time that Junsu sunk his teeth into his neck. He moaned, loud and high, his vision went white as his alpha sucked at his neck and groaned, vibrating through his veins. His mind went blank as he felt another consciousness join his own. He became hyper aware of Junsu’s location, every limb, every movement. His nostrils were slammed with the overwhelmingly sweet smell of mint. It soaked into his pores and through every corner of his body. He shook as his muscles contracted. His stomach grew hot, his cock grew hard, and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to feel his alpha deep inside him and feel his cock buried deep inside his alpha, he noted this as a beta dilemma. 

But his mate decided for him. Junsu suddenly felt Changmin’s presence like he never had before, his pain, his pleasure, his desire. Their souls became one and he licked at the wound at his neck and trailed his fingers down his side, wrapping his hand around his mate’s aching cock. “Changmin” he growled, “I can’t wait any longer…I know I said you could fuck me…but…” 

Changmin shushed him, “It’s okay Su, he moaned, you can go first” he hissed as Junsu’s fingers made their way to his hole, pressing one in without warning and stroking his sensitive walls. “I want you alpha” he moaned, pushing his mate over the edge of his restraint. 

Junsu prepared him hard and fast, drawing his tongue down to his entrance and pumping three fingers and and out of him alongside his burning hot tongue. “God” he moaned, “you taste so so good my little pup” 

“What do I taste like?” He moaned as Junsu extracted his fingers and brought them to his mate’s mouth, “Find out” he commanded. The beta shook with need as he sucked each finger into his mouth, rolling his tongue between them. “Do you think you’re ready?” Junsu asked. Changmin moaned and nodded. 

Lining himself up Junsu pushed inside his mate with one swift thrust. He growled, “Holy Fuck”  
Changmin couldn’t even find the words to respond, all he could do was latch onto his mate’s exposed Adam’s apple and suck and bite as his skin. 

“I want to knot you Changmin” the alpha pushed harder, changing his angle slightly and thrusting right up against the beta’s sweet spot. “Fuck, Fuck, Fuck” Changmin howled, “Do that again, don’t stop, knot me alpha, knot me” he moaned. 

“I’m going go fill you up Changmin, you’re going to have me dripping from your body for days, reminding you of the first time your alpha claimed you. I’m going to fuck you so hard the whole pack will smell me on you for the rest of our lives.” Changmin’s cock jumped at his mate’s dirty words, he bit down harder, “God Su, I want to bury my dick deep in you too, make you scream my name for the whole house to hear, to know that my alpha let me fuck him.” Junsu chuckled, “there’s my sassy little beta” he kissed him, hard and unrelenting, fucking him into the cave floor until he couldn’t do anything but relax into the moments and enjoy the overwhelming pleasure. 

“God I’m so close pup” Junsu moaned as his cock began to swell within Changmin. He felt the stretch, unpleasant at first, but as his knot began to sink deeper inside him he growled low and hard, “come inside me alpha, knot me, make me yours” 

Junsu bent down and licked at the bite on Changmin’s neck as he moaned and released into his mate, trapping them together for the next ten minutes while they waited for his knot to subside. 

“Holy shit Changmin” he groaned, releasing his weight on top of his new mate. “I can’t believe I get to do that every day for the rest of my life.” Changmin chuckled, “Not every day” He carefully moved his mate off of him and laid him down on the furs, moving to straddle him, “some days I’m going to do it to you” he whispered, “well…not the knotting part” he paused, “which was amazing by the way, god was it amazing.” 

Junsu ran his hands up his mate’s sides, “I can feel you” he whispered and the other knew exactly what he meant. “I will always feel you” he continued and smiled, trailing his eyes down his mate’s body to his still aching cock. “Changmin” he said, sternly, “You still haven’t come yet” he growled. 

Changmin chuckled, “It’s my turn” 

Junsu spread his legs to accommodate his mate trailing his tongue down his chest, over his stomach, and along his cock which was hard again despite having come just minutes before. 

Changmin suckled at the head of Junsu’s cock, moaning “You taste so fucking good Su” he groaned, “I want to suck your cock forever.” The alpha grew harder against his tongue and he smirked, trailing his fingers up his chest and pressing them against Junsu’s mouth, “suck” 

The alpha obeyed, despite his dominant nature clawing at his skin, he relaxed and sucked on his beta’s fingers, anticipating feeling them deep inside him. “Good alpha” Changmin snickered. Junsu growled, “Careful pup.” 

Chagmin snorted and ran his finger around his mate’s rim. “You ready?” He growled. 

“Always” Junsu growled back. “I’ll always be ready for you my mate.” 

Changmin paused before lining himself up and pushing into his alpha. The word mate echoed in his head and he thrust slowly, working the boy open underneath him. “God I love you” he moaned. 

“Yes Changmin” Junsu, breathy, “Make love to me pup, let me feel every single inch of you.” He pulled him close, they rocked together until Changmin felt the heat coil low in his stomach. “I’m close su, so close” he pushed in one more time before cumming deep inside his alpha, at the same time Junsu groaned and spilled over himself untouched. 

“Oh pup” he cooed, pulling Changmin close, “You are wonderful, so good, that felt so so good” His whole body buzzed with pleasure, both his own and that of his mate. 

They pulled the furs up around them and kissed until they fell asleep.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Jongin’s brow furrowed as he slept. He pulled Taemin tighter to his chest. He was lost in a dream, no, a nightmare. He felt hot breath tickle his cheek, he tossed. Lightning crashed, he was running, flames licked at his heels. His father’s voice chanted dark hexes in the distance. He ran. His bones contorted, he forced himself onto four legs as fur burst from his pores. The world spun as he pushed himself faster, faster, until he disappeared into smoke and reappeared in the very room he was sleeping. He watched himself, holding Taemin. He stepped closer, snorting in the darkness. He reached out and sniffed at the red haired boy. He smelt of roses and sunlight, everything good and kind in the world. He watched as the room contorted and Taemin rose up, disappearing through the ceiling, he was gone. 

Jongin panicked, suddenly shooting upright, dislodging the sleeping boy beside him. His heart was pounding. He held his fist to his chest. “Hey, are you okay?” Taemin spoke, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

Jongin spun around grabbing the other boy, squeezing him close. “You were gone” he heaved, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. 

“I’m sorry” Taemin said, confused and concerned. He reached out to wrap his arms around Jongin, breathing in. He was suddenly overtaken by the comforting scent of a wood burning fireplace. It enveloped him from the top of his head to his toes and he let out a moan. Jongin stiffened and growled, holding Taemin tighter. “Taemin” he said, pulling back to look the other in the eye. He licked his lips. 

Taemin’s breath stuttered, “Jongin” he whispered. Leaning forward Jongin brushed his lips against the other’s. They paused for a moment, breathing in each other’s breath, until Jongin caught a wiff of rose and couldn’t take it anymore, a growl erupted from his throat as he lurched forward capturing Taemin’s lips. They moaned in unison, Taemin clamoring onto the other’s lap, straddling him, pressing himself up against the other. 

Jongin’s tongue traced along the crease between his lips, he sighed, allowing his tongue to enter his mouth, but the moment their tongues met he went rigid. 

Their bodies caught fire. It felt as if their skin was melting off. They crumbled forward, falling off the bed onto the floor, clutching at their stomachs. “Jongin” Taemin yelped, “Taemin” the other answered, as the end of his named turned from words into a howl. 

His bones ripped through his skin, his cells rearranged himself and he shook as everything went still. His shoulder blades ached and he felt one last shooting pain down his spine as two magnificent wings spouted from his back. He shook out his red fur, and licked his new canines, flapping his wings. He looked up, Jongin had changed as well. He was larger than Taemin, his light brown fur iridescent in the moonlight through the window. But no wings stood atop his back, only two curved horns stood above his eyes. The same eyes Taemin had dreamed of, slept beside, and kissed. They stared at one another. 

“Taemin” he suddenly heard Jongin’s voice inside his head, as clear as if it were his own. “Are you okay?” His voice shook. He tried to speak only to have a loud bark erupt from his vocal chords. He slunk backwards, thinking at Jongin, “I think so…you?” Jongin nodded. 

“What’s happening?” The small red wolf shook. “I don’t know” the response was less than desired, but Taemin’s eyes blew wide when he suddenly got the scent of Jongin, not just a burning fireplace but a forest, caught fire. 

He stepped forward, nuzzling at the larger wolf’s neck. The alpha groaned, nuzzling the omega in return. 

Just as they were beginning to lick at each other’s fur the door swung open, hitting the wall with a bang. 

“What in god’s name…” Jaejoong began, before catching sight of what was going on in front of him. 

“Holy shit” he whispered, “You guys…Taemin…you have wings!” He paused, “I have never seen or heard of anything like this before.” Jongin licked the side of Taemin’s face. 

“Yunho” Jaejoong yelled down the hall. The head alpha came running. “What’s going on?” He asked, ruffling his hair. His eyes widened, “Oh my god…Jaejoong…” he paused, “I’m going to go call for Key and Jonghyun to return…I think it’s time we figured out what’s going on. Are you boys alright?” The two wolves bowed their heads. “Good” Yunho said, in visible shock. 

Jaejoong entered the room and sat on the bed, “Can you buys shift back?” 

Taemin cocked his head and thought to his counterpart, “Can we?” 

Jongin yapped, “We should be able to, I guess?” They stared at each other and then closed their eyes, concentrating at rearranging their bones. With a heavy sigh they fell to the floor, now back in human form. 

“What happened?”


End file.
